


Day 17: Text Me Merry Christmas

by Hapkido9061



Series: 25 Cliché Days of Christmas [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Everyone else is done with them, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: From: Xing <3I miss uFrom: MyeonieMiss u tooFrom: Xing <3Christmas sucks w/o youOr...Where Junmyeon and Yixing are in a long distance relationship and Christmas comes. Everyone else is done with their cheesy texting





	Day 17: Text Me Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is based on the song that the title is from because I'm unoriginal and uninspired today!

“I’m so upset you’re not staying for Christmas,” Junmyeon mumbled into his boyfriend’s shoulder. Yixing tried to offer up a laugh to lighten the mood, but couldn’t even muster one up. He was just as upset about this as Junmyeon was. “You’ll be so far away and I’ll be all alone!”

“You’ll have Kyungsoo and Jongin!”

“Yeah, and in between them sucking face they might notice I’m there,” Junmyeon joked with a roll of his eyes. “Just remember to charge your phone.”

“Always. I wouldn’t miss a call from you if my life depended on it!”

The final boarding call for Yixing’s flight to China echoed through the busy airport waiting area as though it was an empty, desolate cave and they were the only two inhabitants. Yixing went in for one final kiss. It was long and drawn out as he attempted to hold onto his boyfriend for as long as possible. Junmyeon felt impossibly alone as he watched Yixing’s back disappearing into the crowd.

Junmyeon stayed in his spot well after the plane had taken off. He willed himself to look away les the start crying like he did most times Yixing went back home or he had to come back to Korea. His phone buzzed from inside his pocket. Texting and calling was the blood that both of them lived on. It was the easiest way for Junmyeon to let Yixing know he was thinking about him at the store or just to remind him that he’s still there. And even a word or two form Yixing every morning let Junmyeon know how much the younger thought of him.

_From: Xing <3_

_I miss you already_ _:)_

Junmyeon already was missing kissing Yixing and his obnoxiously cute dimple.

 

 

_From: Myeonnie_

_wyd?_

_From: Xing <3_

_Smacking Minseok. him and dae thought my studio was the perfect place ‘away from people’ ugh_

_From: Myeonnie_

_Gross. Were never like that!_

_From: Xing <3_

_Jongdae says he disagrees :P_

Even though Yixing was far across the ocean, Junmyeon felt sometimes as though he were sitting right next to him. Especially when they texted so casually in the middle of their friends, sharing texts about the others that lived in China. They had all gotten use to Junmyeon sticking close to his phone; Baekhyun only complained when he did it on special occasions. One day they asked why Junmyeon was in such a good mood and all he showed them was a little ‘omg’ text with about a thousand emojis following.

Junmyeon wouldn’t trade those ‘brb’s and ‘gtg’s for the world.

“Which one do you think?” Junmyeon aske as he shoved his screen right under Sehun’s nose. The younger pushed it away so he could see the screen.

“It doesn’t matter. They all look the same.”

“How could you say that?!”

“Fine. Just do a dolphin or unicorn or something.” Sehun never texted with emojis. Junmyeon just knew he was boring like that while he himself was the complete opposite. He could spend hours on end picking out the perfect emoji to send. “What did he even send you anyways?”

Junmyeon blushed and locked his phone. Sehun raised an eyebrow and groaned. He wasn’t going to ask about what Yixing sent ever again.

 

_From: Xing <3_

_< 1020x540.pic>_

_LOOKAT HOW CUTE THIS KITY IS I CANT I WAN IT SHES GINNA BE MY CHRISTMAS PRESENT TO MYSELF_

_From: Xing <3_

_Dont tell but I snuck her into the studio_

_From: Myeonnie_

_Awwww! She’s precious! Name?_

_From: Xing <3_

_Jun of course lol_

What surprised everyone the most when they looked at Junmyeon’s texts were how badly grammar-ed they were. Spelling, grammar, punctuation- it was all horrendous in his texts. But for as responsible and academically perfect he was in real life, his texts were the absolute opposite of that. He seemed to want to hear from and talk to Yixing so much that all rules of language were thrown out the window.

One time when Chanyeol stole Junmyeon’s phone to read the texts from his boyfriend aloud (probably in chances of embarrassing him, but they were so _dull_ ), Junmyeon kicked his shine to get his phone back. Apparently he was going to have a video chat with Yixing soon and didn’t want to waste time messing around with Chanyeol.

Damn. Junmyeon never got violent unless Yixing was involved. And those texts were so boring to anyone but Junmyeon and Yixing that Chanyeol wasn’t sure if the bruises were worth it.

 

 

_From: Xing <3_

_Hey_

_From: Myeonie_

_Hi :)_

_From: Xing <3_

_How are you? I didn’t get to text this morning :(_

_From: Myeonie_

_Ok…_

_From: Xing <3_

_I miss u_

_From: Myeonie_

_Miss u too_

_From: Xing <3_

_Christmas sucks w/o you_

_From: Myeonie_

_I know lol, same here_

_From: Xing <3_

_I love you!_

_From: Myeonie_

_Love you too!_

_From: Xing <3_

_Bye-bye_

“Why don’t you just snapchat him or something? Then you can be idiotic and see his face at the same time,” Sehun asked when Junmyeon was once again occupied with texting Yixing during their Christmas party. Junmyeon snorted as if Sehun asked the single most ridiculous question in the entire world.

“Snaps don’t last. I wouldn’t be able to read them whenever I’m lonely!”

“Ah, of course. Sorry I even asked,” Sehun said after taking a sip of beer. “DM’s?”

“It’s not as sweet. DM’s are so bleh.”

“Tags in twitter?”

“I need more than just an “at” Junmyeon. I want to be the only one that reads it!”

“Sheesh you two are disgusting,” Baekhyun chimed in. He walked over to the two near the end of the conversation, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were talking about. Which Baekhyun was not.

Junmyeon stood clutching his phone to his chest as if it were a million dollars. Later tonight, Yixing was supposed to video call with Jongdae and Minseok. As much as Junmyeon loved his other friends over in China, he was most excited to see his boyfriend. His soft hair, eyes that looked perpetually tired, it all was too much for Junmyeon to stand. He wanted to stand beneath the mistletoe and pretend that the image of Yixing was more than just a picture.

Sometimes being in a long-distance relationship was difficult without the physical contact. It helped that neither him nor Yixing were overly affectionate people when it came to hugs and cuddling, but every once in a while would have been nice. Junmyeon sighed, throwing himself into an unwilling Sehun’s side. The maknae would have to do.

“What time are they supposed to call?” Chanyeol asked, looking down at his watch. “It’s 8:17 now.”

“8:15 so any time, I think,” Junmyeon said. “I’m waiting for my pants to start vibrating.”

Chanyeol gave him an unimpressed look. Beer came out of Sehun’s nose as he snorted but tried to hold in his laughter. He coughed and swallowed down the burning liquid. “Y’know, I was gonna make a dick joke but that was too painful and now I don’t want to.”

Junmyeon was going to retort but his phone lit up with “Xing <3” before he had a chance to.

“Merry Christmas, babe!”

“Merry Christmas, Xing,” Junmyeon answered with a dreamy tone. Kyungsoo was in the background miming gagging and throwing up from the sweetness all over Jongin’s lap. Yixing laughed as he watched the whole scene playing out with Jongin acting in turn like he was covered in vomit and using Chanyeol’s’ dog as a rag. Junmyeon didn’t seem to notice any of it.

His entire face lit up with excitement; after answering the phone, he may have forgotten that they were all supposed to talk to the three, not just him talking to his boyfriend. But none of them said anything, giving them a chance to talk.

Yixing loved Junmyeon and Junmyeon loved Yixing. They could let them be in their own world, just for a little bit.


End file.
